Young and the Wrestling Version 1
by matt-hardyz-xtreme-girl
Summary: RR this is my first fic so should I continue? Encludes Matt & Jeff Hardy along with Shannon Moore (well Shannon isnt mentioned much but he is in there!)
1. Meet Jenny

It's 7:00 and Jenny wakes up to the screaming of her alarm clock. In a rush she took a shower. Now 7:50, Jenny still rushing around in a towel. She threw on a pair of old Lucky Brand jeans and a white racerback tank. Then picked up her boyfriend Josh's letterman jacket and backpack the left. As she started walking towards school her friend Jade rolled by in her new jag.  
"Hey chica, hop in and I'll give you a ride," Jade said.  
"Iight," Jenny said and she hopped in and started going on about her and her boyfriend Josh's weekend together  
Jenny and her friend arrived at school looking at the empty outside of Chaplin High School. Rushing into the school jetting in the empty hallways of the high school. She slammed into her Junior English Comp. Class.  
The class stares as the teacher, Ms. Hills says, "How nice of you to show up to class Miss Lexie."  
"I'm sorry Ms. Hills it won't happen again, I promise." Jenny said.  
"I assure you it will, but sh!t happens isn't that right class," Ms. Hills replies.  
The class snickers as they nod their heads. Jenny takes a seat next to Josh and smiles at him. He picks up a piece of paper and starts writing on it. Seconds later he passes it to Jen. It says, 'Hey babe, have you seen the new guys?' she gives him a look, then writing 'No I just got here do you think I've seen them?' He smiles knowing she was kidding and then turned back to the teacher giving the lecture.  
  
(A.N. This one is sooo short if you hate it tell me and I won't continue...with help of my friend Hollie.) 


	2. The new guys

Time went by and 1st hour ended. The bell rang. Jenny and Josh get up, Josh wraps his strong muscular arms around Jenny and they walk out the class. In the hallway Jenny and Josh were crowded. Jenny was to into they warm feeling of Josh's embrace that all she ever heard was "Oh my Jenny and Josh are such a cute couple!" She could do nothing but smile. Josh moved her to the side away from the crowd.  
"So new kids? Are they here today?" Jenn asked Josh once they were alone.  
"Yeah, they started today I saw them in the office this morning getting enrolled, there is three of them," Josh replied.  
"Are they cute?" Jenn asked jokingly.  
"Not as cute as me...but you know that no one can even compare to me."  
"Yeah, true." Jenn says, "Will you walk me to the office for aide?"  
"Sure," They start off to the office and Josh says, "so are you doing anything this week end?"  
"No, why?"  
"I was thinking, my rents are out of town...and...uhhh... I was think you could come over, you know? Do whatever..."  
Jenn frowned, "Josh you know I love you, you know that, but I'm not ready for that. We can rent some movies to watch though."  
"Sure, okay"  
Office aide was an easy class. That's why Jenny took it. She could do her homework and occasionally take notes to classes. Sitting at a desk in a corner doing her trig homework, then her consoler, Mr. Hanes, walks up with three unfamiliar boys.  
"Jenny? Could you do me a favor?" Mr. Hanes says.  
Jenny looks up seeing the boys thinking 'these must be the new boys Josh was talking about' and says, "Sure, I'm bored out of my mind with trig, what is it?"  
"Would you mind showing these three boys where their classes are?"  
"Sure Mr. Hanes," Jenny hops out of her seat. She and the three guys walk out of the office. Jenny notices that one of the guys was eyeing her. She glances over and sees that the other two notice him looking at her, too. "So who's schedule first?" Jenn says.  
Two of the guys glance at the one eyeing Jenn and say, "How bout Matt's?"  
"Ok, Matt what is you first class?"  
"Junior English Comp. with Ms. Hills."  
"Oh really," Jenny squealed, "that's my first class, too? Let me see your schedule."  
Matt hands her his schedule. Lightly grazing his fingers along Jenn's. After Jenn screened Matt's schedule Jenn said, "WOW!! We have like almost the same schedule except for 2nd hour. Which I have Office aid." Jenny was checking Matt out at the time feeling disloyal to Josh, for looking at another man. She showed the new guys their classes. She had 5 classes with Matt, 2 with the youngest Jeff, and 4 with Shannon. 


	3. Lunch

At lunch Jenny found Matt and Jeff, then introduced them to Josh. Josh saw that Matt's eyes never left Jenny. Josh raged with jealousy pulled Matt away from the Jenn and Jeff who were talking about Wrestling.  
"Leave your eyes and everything else off my girl, you got that new boy?" Josh says with his fists clenched and angry.  
"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me," Matt replies with a shove.  
Josh swings at Matt; Matt instant reflex was to duck and got a kick in the face. Several guys run over yelling fight. Matt wipes of his bloody lip and swings back at Josh, hitting him right in the jaw. Jenn notices t what was going on, with Jeff she runs through the crowd and stands in the middle of them.  
"What the hell is going on here," Jenn says.  
"Nothing," Josh replies and shoves his way through the crowd of people. Jenn not feeling like chasing Josh walks to Matt's side.  
"Are you okay?" She asks, "What was that about anyway?"  
"Yeah bro its our first day in you got in a fight with Jenn's Boyfriend," Jeff says.  
"Nothing, sorry bout that Jenn," Matt says with his head down. Then giving Jeff an 'I'll tell you later sign.'  
"Hey you guys want to meet my girl?" Jenn asks changing the subject.  
"Sure," they both say. Matt, Jeff, and Jenn all walk outside to the school parking lot where a girl dressed in a pair of silvers with holes in the knees and a black tank top, sitting on the hood of her Jaguar. Jade looks up noticing Jenn has friends with her.  
"Hey Jenn," Jade says her eyes not leaving Jeff. Matt notices and nudges Jeff signaling to look her way. He looks; he smiles.  
"Hey girl this is Matt and Jeff, Jeff...Matt this is my girl, Jade..." Jenn says noticing her stare, "Jade...JADE!! STOP STARING I SAW HIM FIRST!!" Then Jenn jumps into Jeff's arms. Seeing the look on Jade's face she goes, "Girl I'm just playing wit chu."  
"Hey," Jeff says.  
"Hi," says Matt.  
"So Jenn what are you doing this Saturday?" Jade asks her eyes still on Jeff.  
"I'm going to Josh's to watch movies, why?" Jenn replies. Seeing that Matt frowned when she mentioned it.  
"Oh well I was wondering you want to go to the club with me Friday?"  
"Sure," Jenn says jumping in excitement, "You guys want to come to?"  
"Yeah," Jeff and Matt said at the same time.  
"Okay, what is your guys' number and I'll call you Friday after school," Jenn says.  
"469-2962," Matt says immediately, blushing a little.  
  
(A.N. What happens next? Tune in for the next chapter to find out. Should I continue?) 


	4. Friday

*Friday after school*  
Jenny picks up the phone and dials Matt's number.  
"Mm...Hello?" It's Jeff.  
"Hey Jeff, It's Jenn, is Matt around?" Jenn replies.  
"Yeah hang on I'll see if he is out of the shower." Jeff puts down the phone and yells, "MATT IT'S YOUR GIRL ON THE PHONE!!"  
Jenny feels her face blush. Then she hears Matt say "Dude shut up." And the a "Hey Jenn."  
"Oh hey Matt are you and Jeff up to going to the club with me and Jade," Jenn asks.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Ok, come over in about...hmmm...an hour."  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
They exchanged byes and hung up the phone. Jenn squealed with excitement. She knew she was liking Matt the more she spent time with him. They have gotten to be good friends over the week.  
Jenn rushes up stairs to take a shower and get ready. She was running late, Matt and Jeff were going to be there soon. *Ding-dong* It was the doorbell. 'Oh sh!t, they are early' Jenn thought as she threw on an old pair of BKEs that had holes in the knees and back pockets, and a bright pink halter top. Then ran downstairs and threw open her front door.  
"Hey guys sorry I took so long," Jenn said.  
"No problem," Matt says looking up the instant he heard Jenn's voice.  
Jeff and Matt were sitting on the porch swing; Jenn went and sat right in the middle of them. Matt was wearing a wife beater and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. Jeff was also wearing a wife beater but with black baggy jeans.  
"So where is Jade?" Jeff asks as he saw that no one followed Jenn onto the porch.  
"Oh, she'll be here in a sec she is running late," Jenn says.  
Matt slips his hand into Jenn's. Jenn looked up surprised to see that he did that. Matt looked at her noticing that she did not move her hand. "Oh here are you guys' Ids." Jenn says as she hands a plastic card to each of them. "You guys want to come in?"  
"Yeah," Jeff and Matt say.  
Matt's hand still gripping Jenn's they walk to the door. Then Jade pulls up. She is wearing a pair of dark Luckys that look ten sizes to small for her and a bright blue shirt with a superman sign on it. She runs up at the sight of Jeff and says, "Hey guys...Hi Jeff." Her eyes meeting his.  
"Hey" Jenn and Matt say.  
"What's this?" Holding up Jenn and Matt's connected hands.  
"Nothing," Jenn says immediately pulls her hand away from Matt's.  
"Sure" Jade gives them both the eyebrow.  
"Come in we'll hang out for a while the club doesn't open 'til 8"  
Jenn and Matt walk in the big empty house followed by Jeff and Jade. Matt takes a seat on Jenn's love seat, Jenn sits beside him almost in his lap. Jeff and Jade sit on the couch. "So..." Jenn says once everyone sits down.  
"So...Jenn what's with you and Matt are you together? It's 'bout time you broke up with Josh. You and him were never a "click" you know?" Jade says.  
"Sorry Jade me and Josh are still together...I do like Matt though he is really cool." Jenn replies.  
Matt frowns as he wish that Jenn didn't just think he was "cool"; he liked her. A lot. Matt gently slides his arm around Jenn. Jenn freezing as she felt his arm moving along her waist, but not moving away.  
"What about you and Jeff are you guys together yet?" Jenn asks.  
Jade and Jeff look at each other. "Maybe" they both say. Jenn giggles and stands up. "So are you guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah" they all say.  
"Lets go then." Jenn says racing to the car and jumps in the back seat followed by Matt. Matt sat close to Jenn. Jeff hopped in the front seat immediately putting his hand in Jade's. As they drove off Matt slides his hand along Jenn's thigh. Noticing Jenn looks up. Their eyes meeting; Matt moves in to kiss her. Jenn could do nothing but kiss him back, she cant say that she didn't like it because she did. Then she realized that she liked Matt for more that just what she really wanted him to be. There was no stopping to this.  
  
(A.N. Read the next chap to see what happens between Matt, Jenn, and Josh) 


	5. Friday Before the Club

*Friday after school*  
Jenny picks up the phone and dials Matt's number.  
"Mm...Hello?" It's Jeff.  
"Hey Jeff, It's Jenn, is Matt around?" Jenn replies.  
"Yeah hang on I'll see if he is out of the shower." Jeff puts down the phone and yells, "MATT IT'S YOUR GIRL ON THE PHONE!!"  
Jenny feels her face blush. Then she hears Matt say "Dude shut up." And then a "Hey Jenn."  
"Oh hey Matt are you and Jeff up to going to the club with me and Jade tonight?" Jenn asks.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Ok, come over in about...hmmm...an hour."  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
They exchanged byes and hung up the phone. Jenn squealed with excitement. She knew she was liking Matt the more she spent time with him. They have gotten to be good friends over the week. She was afraid to get to know Matt more because she was still with Josh, and the more she got to know Matt the more she liked him.  
Jenn rushes up stairs to take a shower and get ready. She was running late, Matt and Jeff were going to be there soon. *Ding-dong* It was the doorbell. 'Oh sh!t, they are early' Jenn thought as she threw on an old pair of BKEs that had holes in the knees and back pockets, and a bright pink halter-top. Then ran downstairs and threw open her front door. Jeff and Matt were sitting on the porch swing; Jenn went and sat right in the middle of them. Matt was wearing a wife beater and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. Jeff was also wearing a wife beater but with black baggy jeans.  
"Hey guys sorry I took so long," Jenn said.  
"No problem," Matt says looking up the instant he heard Jenn's voice.  
  
"So where is Jade?" Jeff asks as he saw that no one followed Jenn onto the porch.  
"Oh, she'll be here in a sec she is running late," Jenn says.  
Matt slips his hand into Jenn's. Jenn looked up surprised to see that he did that. Matt looked at her noticing that she did not move her hand. "Oh here are your guys' Ids." Jenn says as she hands a plastic card to each of them. "You guys want to come in?"  
"Yeah," Jeff and Matt say together.  
Matt's hand still gripping Jenn's they walk to the door. Then Jade pulls up. She is wearing a pair of dark Luckys that look ten sizes to small for her and a bright blue shirt with a superman sign on it. She runs up at the sight of Jeff and says, "Hey guys...Hi Jeff." Her eyes meeting his.  
"Hey" Jenn and Matt say.  
"What's this?" Holding up Jenn and Matt's connected hands.  
"Nothing," Jenn says immediately pulls her hand away from Matt's.  
"Sure" Jade gives them both the eyebrow.  
"Come in we'll hang out for a while the club doesn't open 'til 8"  
Jenn and Matt walk in the big empty house followed by Jeff and Jade. Matt takes a seat on Jenn's love seat; Jenn sits beside him almost in his lap. Jeff and Jade sit on the couch. "So..." Jenn says once everyone sits down.  
"So...Jenn what's with you and Matt are you together? It's 'bout time you broke up with Josh. You and him were never a "click" you know?" Jade says.  
"Sorry Jade me and Josh are still together...I do like Matt though he is really cool." Jenn replies.  
Matt frowns as he wishes that Jenn didn't just think he was "cool"; he liked her. Alot. Matt gently slides his arm around Jenn. Jenn freezing as she felt his arm moving along her waist, but not moving away.  
"What about you and Jeff are you guys together yet?" Jenn asks.  
Jade and Jeff look at each other. "Maybe" they both say. Jenn giggles and stands up. "So are you guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah" they all say.  
"Lets go then." Jenn says racing to the car and jumps in the back seat followed by Matt. Matt sat close to Jenn. Jeff hopped in the front seat immediately putting his hand in Jade's. As they drove off Matt slides his hand along Jenn's thigh. Noticing Jenn looks up. Their eyes meeting; Matt moves in to kiss her. Jenn could do nothing but kiss him back; she can't say that she didn't like it because she did. Then she realized that she liked Matt for more that just what she really wanted him to be. There was no stopping to this, but how was she going to tell Josh?  
  
(A.N. Check out the next chap to see who Jenn picks between Josh and  
Matt...I think you know who that is going to be ~wink~ LOL!) 


	6. Ground Zero

~At the Club~  
*Jenn's P.O.V.*  
"Wow this club is great, what is it called?" Matt asks me.  
"It's called Ground Zero," I reply.  
"You wanna dance?"  
"H!ll yeah!" I said to him as he pulled me into the crowd and we start dancing. I could feel his warm torso against my chest; he places his right hand on my thigh. I smiled to myself as I looked over to where Jade and Jeff were and they were so close they looked like one person. 'They look so good together' I thought to myself.  
I turned back to Matt and asked, "Are you having fun?"  
"Yeah, especially since I'm here with you, but what about you and Josh?" Matt asks. I remind myself that I must be loyal to Josh and that I am here to just have fun.  
"I don't know yet, I'm confused about my feelings right now, Matt, one part of me wants to be with you but the other part says I should be loyal to Josh," I yell over the blaring music.  
Matt moves closer to my face, our lips are about to touch and then he says, "I'll be right back I'm going to go get us some drinks." That moment Matt walks off towards the bar.  
I go to a far corner of the room where there is not that many people there. I was developing a headache at that moment. Not even five minutes after I went to the corner I see a tall, maybe six-foot tall guy with blondish hair and brown eyes walking towards me. He looked like he was having a sweat fit.  
"Hey you wanna dance?" the guy asks.  
I look over in Matt's direction. I see him looking this way. Then I told him "No thanks" seconds later he was back in the crowd of people dancing. As Matt walks towards me, I see that he is mad about something.  
"What's wrong?" I ask him.  
"Nothing," he says, "here is your drink, babe."  
"Thanks"  
"No problem," Matt says then puts his arm around my waist, and takes a drink of his beer. I slowly drink my tequila.  
"You ready to leave?" Matt asks as he finishes the last drink of his beer.  
"Yeah, I'll call Shannon and he'll drive us home," Matt says.  
"Ok."  
Matt takes a phone out of his pocket and starts dialing, "Hello? Shannon...can you come pick us up at Ground Zero?...Ok thanks man...bye," then he turns to me, "He'll be here in a sec. Let's go outside."  
"Okay," I say as we walk outside, one of his hands on my waist and the other in my front pocket.  
Now we were outside of the club. I turn towards Matt; he moves his forehead to mine. Then he kissed me. It wasn't just a peck it was long and deep, like one of those passionate kisses. It lasted awhile. I paid no attention to the fact that Shannon had pulled up and was sitting in his car for five minutes.  
"Hey...you two I'm here get in," Shannon finally says.  
Matt and I don't stop kissing, but we clamber ourselves on top of each other in the back of Shannon's car. Shannon drives away not saying a word; just smiling in the front seat. We pull up at my house maybe ten minutes later. I get out fist followed immediately by Matt with his hands on my waist. Shannon stays in the car. Matt turns to him and says, "Thanks Shannon I'll see you at school man." Matt says walking me to the door. He stops once we reach the door and kisses me. I lean into him and open the door. Matt gives me a confused look. Then asks, "You sure you want to do this?"  
I don't say anything I just grab his hand and lead him inside my house. I take him upstairs into my room, closing the door. I turn back towards him; he kisses me. I slowly sit down on the bed. Him still standing looking down at me he runs his fingers through my hair. Then he gets on his knees and begins to kiss my neck and lips. I slide off his shirt running my fingers along his abs. He slides his hands in my shirt, sliding his hands along my body as he lifts off my shirt.  
  
(A.N. I'll leave your dirty minds to the rest...lol...should I keep this PG- 13?) 


	7. The break up

*That Monday*  
  
Monday at school Jenn and Jade pull up in the school parking lot. Jenn gets out of the car and sees Josh walking towards her. She runs up and hugs him, but he just backs away from her like she was infected with some sort of contagious disease. She looked at him with a confused look on his face. Jenn takes a step back also.  
"Where were you Saturday, I thought you and I had plans to watch movies?" Josh asks.  
"Oh my gawd Josh I'm soo sorry, I forgot all about it," Jenn says as she sees Matt and Jeff walking toward Jenn, Jade, and Josh through the corner of her eyes. Jeff grabs at Jade's waist as soon as he got there; Matt was watching Jenn and Josh as they continue to talk.  
"Well it's okay," Josh says.  
"Look, Josh, we really need to talk." Jenn says, worried about Josh's reaction to what she is about to tell him...Jenn sighs as she begins to say, "Me and...Matt...well...kind of got together and I'm so sorry I know you are my boyfriend and I shouldn't have done it, but I realize that I love Matt..."  
Josh didn't say anything; he just wadded his fist and threw it at Jenn as hard as he could, hitting her in the face, throwing her to the ground. Jade screams in terror and runs to Jenn's side. By that time Matt speared Josh to the ground and started hitting him. Matt didn't stop hitting him until Jeff came up and pulled him off of Josh, who was now unconscious.  
"GET OFF ME BRO!" Matt yells in rage.  
"Calm down," Jeff says.  
"Jenn...Jenn? Are you okay?" Matt asks running next to Jade. Jenn had a forming black eye and a busted lip. Matt pulls her to her feet and walks her to his truck. "Bro, I'm going to take her back to her house, I'll see you late, okay." Matt says as he puts Jenn into his truck.  
"Okay Matt I'm going to go get Josh some help," Jeff replies running towards the school.  
Matt drives off, out of the school parking lot. After about five minutes Matt and Jenn pull up in Jenn's drive way. Matt walks over to where Jenn was seated in his truck and picks her up and carries her inside the house. He sits her on the couch when Jenn opens her eyes.  
"Matt? What happened?" Jenn says touching her lip and then her eye, feeling pain she scrunches her face.  
"That jerk hit you, but don't worry I took care of it." Matt says as he puts an ice pack on Jenn's face.  
At that moment the door bell rings. Matt jumps up and answers the door. Jade stood in the doorway for a second looking at Matt with a concerned face then runs inside to where Jenn was sitting on the couch and sits on her knees.  
"Holy crap! Jenn are you okay?" Jade says as she examines the bruised eye and busted lip. Matt leaves to go to the bathroom.  
"I guess so, this wouldn't have happened if Matt and I wouldn't have did the dirty, so I guess it's what I deserve, I wasn't loyal to Josh," Jenn says tears at her eyes, "It's just that I really like Matt he is so fun."  
Jade hugs her. "Jeff and I did the dirties to but you know it didn't lead to this." Jade and Jenn giggle just as Matt walks into the room.  
"What are you two giggling about?" Matt asks as he sits next to Jenn on the couch. "Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah my eye still hurts a lot though," Jenn says.  
Matt runs his fingers across Jenn's bruised face. Glad that Jenn and that jerk, Josh, were over for good and they were together, finally. Of course he wasn't happy that Jenn got hit because of what they did together, but he was happy that they did it at the same time.  
"Guess what, Matt," Jade says turning towards him.  
"What?" Matt answers.  
"You did a number on Josh he was sent to the emergency room," Jade replies as she hears a gasp coming from Jenn's direction.  
Matt grabs Jenn's hand. "Really?" Matt says, "Well that jerk deserved it, no one will touch Jenn like that without getting their face pounded in by me."  
Jenn kisses him scrunching her face because it hurt her lip when she kissed him, "My hero," she replies. She smiles at Matt. "Well girl I'm going to go," Jade says, standing up. She waves bye to both Jenn and Matt "Later," Matt says.  
"C'ya later." Jenn says laying her legs across Matt's.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Matt says looking at her very concerned.  
"Yeah, I just don't believe that Josh did this to me. I know I did wrong but I didn't do anything to deserve this," Jenn says starting to cry, "I love him, but I love you more. I just wanted to be with you."  
Matt smiles, he kisses her right on her lips. "Ouch," Jenn says just as soon as there lips touch.  
"Oops...forgot, babe," Matt says kissing her forehead, "Let's watch a movie."  
"Okay," Jenn says as Matt gets up, gets a DVD, and puts it in. Matt comes back and lies on the couch with Jenn on her back in between Matt's legs. 


End file.
